The Legend of Korra: Cerin
by Nightwolf King of the Wolves
Summary: Cerin is an orphan, growing up in the slums of Republic city with no family, no one but his loyal friend Warren was difficult especially after they get mixed up with the wrong gang. But what else can they do? rated T just in case. Korrasami is mentioned but not the main focus.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Cerin is an orphan growing up in the slums of Republic city. Surviving with no family, no one but his loyal friend Warren was difficult especially after they get mixed up with the wrong gang. But what else can they do?**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own The Legend of Korra**

* * *

Cerin raced through the street, blood pounded in his ears as a tall wall loomed before him. "There's nowhere to run now" his pursuer growled. Cerin turned to face the burly man that had followed him. "What do you want" he growled through gritted teeth. "The money you stole from me" the man said, a malicious tinge to his voice. He pulled a long, jagged dagger from his sleeve "and if you don't hand it over, you could get hurt…badly". Cerin saw the evil glint in the man's amber eyes.

"Heads up, Cerin" a voice called from behind. Cerin moved to the side as his friend jumped down from the high wall behind him. The man smirked "what do you think your little friend here can scare me?" he asked mockingly. "What if I told you that 'my little friend here' is Republic City's greatest firebender?" he said with a grin as Warren bent two large flames into his hands with a loud crackle. "Now, you can leave now, or you can enter a whole new world of hurt" Cerin growled, his eyes narrowed. "They were right" the man murmured "you really are a demon" he said slightly louder. The comment hurt but the pale boy didn't let that show. Instead he raised a disk of earth into the air and sent it flying at the man. Warren was instantly on the attack, shooting blasts of flame from his fists. Their attacker surged forward with a deafening roar, dagger clutched tightly.

Earth rose, trapping him and the dagger clattered to the ground. The man gulped as the two boys approached. A bead of sweat travelled down his neck. "Look, keep the money, just don't hurt me" he pleaded. "I don't think so" the Earthbender said menacingly. The man raised his head to look the boy in the eyes. Those eyes were the sign of the devil. One was a rich brown, the other an icy blue.

"You might snitch, you must understand we keep a low profile" Cerin told him quietly, eyes narrowed. "My lips are sealed" the man told him "I won't tell a soul" he promised. "I know" Cerin said. Having being focused on their conversation the man hadn't noticed the large piece of rock above his head. He looked up suddenly to see it before Cerin brought it crashing down on his skull, killing him.

Cerin walked away, stuffing the small sack of silver coins into the satchel that hung at his waist. Warren walked at his side as they made their way through the city. Warren tapped him on the shoulder and swiftly signed something to him. Warren was a mute. Cerin laughed. "Yeah, I know we probably shouldn't be wandering through the streets, but what can the police do if they see us? Besides, we have to get food" Cerin muttered grimly as they walked into a nearby restaurant.

"I'm sorry, you have to _pay_ for meals here" the man at the till told them as he took in their ragged clothing. Cerin took out the sack of silver. "We'll take two bowls of noodles. Take-away" he said with a smirk. He was used to people shooing them away but they needed the money and so they couldn't refuse them.

Cerin leaned back against the counter as he waited for their noodles. Warren asked him if the man had recognized them using a flurry of hand gestures. If it had been anyone else they wouldn't have understood but Cerin being used to the speed of his friends gestures knew immediately. He shrugged "How would he? this is our first time here". Warren nodded but still looked on edge.

Cerin snatched the bag of food from the waiter, tossed the money to him and sauntered out of the restaurant. Little did he know that the waiter had recognized him and the police and Chief Beifong and her officers were on their way.

Cerin and Warren walked through the streets, slurping on the bowls noodles held in their hands. The light couldn't reach the alleys so after living there for twelve years their night vision had improved greatly. Soon they reached an alley between two dilapidated houses. Their alley. They sat themselves down on the dirty mattress that sat in one corner and finished their meals in silence.

"Alright kids, you know the drill" a gruff voice sounded from the entrance of the alley. "Yeah, we know Caliban" Cerin muttered, placing the bowl on the ground and standing up. "Do you have the goods?" Caliban asked darkly. "Yes sir" Cerin muttered meekly fishing a large, green stone from his pocket. "Hand it over or I'll kill you" Caliban grunted.

Cerin couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Caliban laughed too and Warren grinned. "It's good to see you guys" Caliban greeted shoving his knife into his belt. "Yeah, it's good to see you too". Warren took the stone from Cerin and handed it to the man in front of them he signed to the man, slowly not wanting to confuse him. Caliban grinned. "Don't worry, I've got yer money right here" he said and tossed a small bundle to the pale boy who nodded his thanks. "Hey, no worries".

"Caliban do you think I'm a demon?" Cerin asked nervously. "Who made you think that?" the man asked softly. "I know you're mixed up in some stuff you shouldn't be but we have to survive some way" he told him. Cerin felt worse the kind man didn't understand. "He was talking about my eyes" he said. Looking up into Calibans brown ones.

A sudden bright light shone on them. "Don't try to escape, we have you surrounded". A woman clad in metal armor dropped down on her metal cables to stand at the alleys exit blocking them in. The boys shared a look of terror. It was Chief Beifong. Caliban tried to run past her but was stopped by her cables and shoved towards a police officer who swiftly hand-cuffed him. She was about to attack the other two figures in the alley but stopped when she noticed how young they were.

Two women ran up to the chief and stood either side of her. Cerin gasped as he recognised them. Avatar Korra and Asami Sato the most powerful couple in Republic City. Now they stood in front both boys in their fighting stances. Korra straightened up as she saw them. "Li- I mean Chief. What are they doing here?" the avatar asked. Chief Beifong sighed "some more kids involved with the wrong people".

Cerin dropped into a fighting stance and Warren quickly followed his lead. "L-leave us a-alone. W-we'll fight you". He hated the way he had stammered but with his heart pounding in fear he couldn't help it. Asami smiled sweetly and took a step forward. "Relax we can help you" she said gently. He felt Warren stiffen beside him. "N-not another step" he said, trying to control his fear. Asami stopped anyway.

"Careful" the Chief warned "we don't know if they're benders". Cerin swiftly lifted himself and Warren onto the rooftop on a slab of rock. "Well we know one of them is". He heard Korras voice before he took off running, Warren matching him step for step.

Cerin could hear them following him on the ground and ran even faster, jumping easily over the gaps between the rooftops. A loud thump behind him told him that someone had landed on the rooftop, he turned to see Korra chasing them.

"Come on, we can help you" she yelled. "No! Leave us alone" Cerin shouted in reply putting on an extra burst of speed. Suddenly Warren disappeared from his side and he could only watch as Chief Beifong brought him to the ground and cuffed him.

Distracted Cerin didn't notice Asami standing at the end of the roof before it was too late. He turned to see her, shock on his face that quickly turned to horror as he realised his mistake and Asami touched his shoulder with her gloved hand and shock travelled through his body.

He fell forward only to be caught by Asami. He could hear Korra talking to her but their voices seemed to grow farther away and his eye lids grew heavier before he slipped into darkness.

* * *

Cerin awoke with a jolt. He was strapped to a chair with Warren beside him. A table sat in front of him and sitting across from him were three women. The Avatar, Asami and Chief Beifong. Shock coursed through his body and he instantly struggled against the metal that held his hands behind his back. "No use, its platinum" the Chief told him with a sigh. He stopped and looked at the women in front of him in fear.

"Now that you're finally awake we want to ask you some questions" Beifong told them. "Firstly what are your names?" she looked at Warren expectantly who of course remained silent. Cerin sighed inwardly. There was probably no point in resisting her. "My name is Cerin, he's Warren" he said.

"He can tell me himself" Beifong said with annoyance before turning to Warren and asking him again. Warren said nothing, "Just tell us, it'll be easier for us both. Cerin sighed. He knew Warren didn't like people to know he was mute unless they had to. People acted like was stupid or talked slowly like he was deaf and had to lip read. "Actually, he can't he's mute" he said with an apologetic glanced towards Warren who merely shrugged. He knew that there was no other option but to tell them. The Chief looked a bit taken aback. She probably felt stupid for ordering him to talk. But if she did she didn't show it.

"Okay, Cerin and Warren what?" Cerin looked confused "what do you mean?" he asked her, brow furrowed. "Who are your parents, are you siblings" Cerin shook his head. "Chief, they're probably orphans if they were mixed up with a gang" Asami pointed out. "Yeh, I met Warren in an alley" Cerin informed them.

After a while the interrogation was finished. They had been asked what the gang wanted, why they had recruited them and if they knew of any further plans. Neither of the two knew the answers to any of these questions.

As they were leaving the room Asami put a hand on the Chiefs shoulder to stop her. "What now?" she asked biting her lip "if you let them go the gang will get them again and they're too young to go to prison". Chief nodded slowly "what do you suggest we do then?" "Have them adopted" Asami suggested. Lin sighed. "I know you feel bad for them but we have too many children rescued from gangs waiting to be adopted and most are far younger than them. No one adopts children this age" she said sorrowfully.

The Chief exited the room and removed the platinum bonds from Cerin and his companion. "Korra" Asami whispered, touching her wife's shoulder. Cerin watched as the green-eyed woman whispered something to her wife who thought for a moment before nodding. "Chief Beifong" Asami addressed the grey-haired woman. "Korra and I can take the children, at least until we can find them a better home".

Warren looked shocked and signed to Cerin 'what? What do they mean take us? Why weren't we asked about this? What do we do?' Cerin shrugged in reply. "Do you mind?" Asami asked tuning to face Cerin. Warren was annoyed and signed to Cerin. "He says we guess we don't have much choice, we have to go". Korra grinned. "I guess you're the smart one then" she told Warren playfully. He looked extremely angry at her joking tone and wisps of smoke escaped his nostrils. "Yes, he is" Cerin told her truthfully.

"Sorry" she said, hands up defensively "I didn't mean that you can't be smart or anything" she told him quickly. Cerin smiled inwardly at the flustered Avatar. He turned to the Chief. "What did you do with Caleb?" he questioned. He wasn't sure if he had told them his real name so he used his nickname instead which was a common name for Earth Kingdom citizens like him. Beifong looked down at the red-haired boy in front of her. She didn't want to tell him the truth, the man obviously meant something to him.

"We are…um…persuading him to tell us some things" Cerin hung his head "so you are torturing him" he said softly. Warren who had been glaring at Korra stopped and looked over to him. His already pale face turned a ghostly shade of white. "Korra" Asami warned quietly just before the boy fainted, toppling backwards only to be caught by Korras strong arms.

"We'd better go" Asami said. She put a hand on Cerins shoulder in order to lead him out but he jumped at her touch and she let go. Korra gathered the unconscious Warren in her arms before catching up to Asami. "Asami, he's so light" Korra told her, a worried expression on her face. "What did you eat?" Asami questioned, whirling around to face Cerin who seemed afraid by the intensity of her gaze. "Not much…" he admitted slowly. he was used to eating the small scraps they salvaged from bins and was unsure why the two women looked so shocked.

From the shadows a man watched as the boys walked away with the Avatar and her wife. "I'll get you back, and when I do you better not have snitched. Because if you have then you will wish you had never been born" the man said to himself with a deep, grating voice that could strike fear into the hearts of even the most confident adult. He turned and fled the scene, disappearing into the night…

* * *

**Author's Note: Please leave a review to tell me what you think or give a suggestion for the next chapter,**

**I am Nightwolf, King of the Wolves, and Leader of all Packs.**

**I am the Teller of Tales Forgotten.**

**I am the Storyteller.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I would love if people could review and share their views on this fanfic. **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do NOT own The Legend of Korra**

* * *

Asami had been shocked when Korra had told her that the young boy weighed little to nothing. Instantly hundreds of horrible thoughts flashed through her mind. Had the gang starved them? Had they bet them too? What if they were made go hungry to make them do the gangs cruel jobs?

She had whirled around and asked the boy beside the first question that had formed on her lips "what did you eat?" He looked startled by her sudden question. "Not much" he had told her hesitantly, adverting his gaze and staring at his feet. Asami suspected he was hiding something but said nothing.

Asami opened the door of her satomobile and Korra put Warren inside, laying his unconscious form down on the seat. She gestured to Cerin to take a seat in the back with Warren. Instantly the image of Caliban's smiling face entered his mind. He had turned to run towards the police station when he felt pressure on his wrists and turned to see Asami holding onto them, telling him not to go back.

But he ignored the pleading in her eyes and struggled free of her grasp, pelting back through the open doors of the station. No one made a move to stop him as he flew through the corridors. Officers followed him slowly. Hesitantly. As Cerin turned the corner Caliban came into view.

The man had his hands bound behind his back and two officers escorted him out of a dark room. He forced a smile when he saw his young friend racing towards him. "Caleb" Cerin cried, as he reached his old friend. A few gashes lined the older man's face, scars from previous battles. But there was no sign of the torture Cerin had imagined they had put him through.

"Come on, we have to get out of here" he said, pulling on the large man's arms. Chief Beifong had caught up to them but instead of saying anything she just motioned for her officers to block the exits and observed the scene unfolding in front of her. "No Cerin" Caliban said gently. "You have a chance to live a new life, a better life. I have made many mistakes in my life and now they've caught up with me" Caliban told him, his voice thick with emotion. "We have to go…" Cerin trailed off, his voice becoming a miserable plea. Caliban shook his head and Cerin knew the gentle man wouldn't leave with him.

"I'll miss you" Cerin cried wrapping his arms around the man and burying his face into the man's chest. "I'll never forget you" he swore, voice muffled by Caliban's dirty clothing. He smiled "I won't either" he whispered as he was led away by two officers. Cerin stood in the dimly lit hall as the only man who had ever cared for him was taken away from him.

A sturdy hand on his shoulder made him look up to see Chief Beifong beside him. Worry glinted in her pale green eyes. He hastily wiped his eyes with the corner of his sleeve as tears pricked his eyes. "I know I'm not the best at this kind of thing…but are you okay?" she asked hesitantly, biting her lip. Cerin nodded slowly, holding back the tears that threatened to stream down his face.

Asami caught up to them "Li- I mean Chief, is he okay?" She asked. Cerin nodded to answer her question and walked shakily outside. The moon cast an unearthly glow on the tarmac and the wind pierced his skin like knives. Cerin let out a shaky breath. For the first time in his life he felt truly…alone. He had only seen Caliban when he was sent to collect goods for the leader of the gang but even so Caliban had always made sure that Cerin and Warren felt safe, that they knew they had someone looking out for them and now…

Korra was leaning against the door of the satomobile. Warren had regained consciousness and was now staring at the large building that was the Police Headquarters, waiting for Cerin to emerge. 'Is he okay?' he signed as Cerin approached. The boy nodded "but he's gone" he said in a horse whisper. Warren nodded and turned to face forwards in his seat.

"I'm sorry" Korra muttered, hearing the utter misery in his voice, knowing that the man had been more to him than just a common criminal in the same gang.

They drove along the dirt path in silence. Cerin looked out into the forest that flashed by, cast in shadows. Korra looked back at him. His eyes were dull and the redness around them gave away the fact that he had tried to prevent tears. She recalled the flash of fear that lit up his eyes a few hours ago when Asami had shocked him. She had seen that fear in Warren's eyes when he was dragged from the rooftop by Lin. Why were they so afraid? She wondered. Purely because they were caught…or something else?

She looked up suddenly, they had reached the long drive way to Asami's mansion. "Huh?" Korra gasped as she was jolted back to her senses. Asami looked at her with an amused glance. The green-eyed woman looked back to see the same dulled expression that Korra had witnessed a few minutes earlier. She felt her heart break to see the two boys suffering.

They stepped out of the satomobile and Cerin looked up at the huge building. Awe breaking the dullness in his gaze and replacing it with the innocent sparkle that all children owned. He looked over to Warren who was still staring at his feet. He touched his friend lightly on the shoulder and signed a quick 'are you okay?' somehow he didn't want the avatar and her wife to hear them. A ghost of a smile etched its way on to Warrens face as he acknowledged what his friend was trying to do.

'No' he signed 'I'll miss him'

'Me too, but he wants us to move on'

'I can't Cerin! I can't forget about him'

"Me neither" Cerin sighed and jumped as he realised he had spoken aloud. "Come on" Asami murmured softly. Cerin just glared. They followed the women through the grand doorway into their luxurious home.

"You can sleep here" she told Cerin gesturing to a room across the corridor from Warren's assigned room. "Um…Asami, I think you're forgetting something" Korra said with a laugh, walking over and hugging her from behind. "What would that be?" Asami asked, seeming slightly flustered. Korra gestured to the ragged clothing of the pair standing in front of her.

She slapped herself in the forehead "of course, how could I have forgotten?! They have to shower and then of course we have to get clothes and…and…" "Easy there" Korra said with a snigger as Asami became more and more flustered.

Cerin was lead to a bathroom, he was handed a towel. "Well, er…call if you need anything" Asami told him awkwardly before she turned and left. Cerin pulled off his clothing, discarding the articles in question on the floor. He stepped under the rushing water and sighed as he felt years of dirt being washed away.

He stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist. He walked into the warm kitchen as he had been instructed to before his shower. "Get out" he yelled in anger as he saw Asami looking through his satchel. She jumped up suddenly "I'm sorry, I was thought you might have some spare clothes in there…I didn't see anything…" she broke off seeing the scrawny child standing at the doorway, towel wrapped around his waist. His ribs were showing and the pale skin of his torso was dotted with purple bruises.

"What happened?" she asked in a whisper. As she brushed her fingers lightly over a large bruise that lined his ribs as though in a trance. He shied away from her touch in obvious pain. A long, deep gash travelled from his shoulder to the bottom of his ribcage. "Nothing" he growled fiercely, breaking Asami from her trance. She cleared her throat and got to her feet. "Korra!" she called, eyes never leaving Cerins beaten up body. The tanned warrior sauntered in at her partners call and stopped dead when she saw the state of Cerin who now felt nervous with them staring at him. "Who did this to you!?" she asked, demanding to know the answer.

"I told you, I'm fine" Cerin spat. Korra laughed "that's anything but fine". Cerin glared at her. At that moment Warren walked into the room, just as beaten up as Cerin. "Was it the gang?" Asami questioned and Warren shook his head.

Cerin sighed "look, the gang never hurt us. It was our own fault. "It's never your fault!" just tell us what happened.

"I got this from one of Beifongs officers a few weeks ago" he informed them gesturing towards the long gash. "A bandit shoved me off a roof…I got hit with a club…" he turned to show them a large burn in the centre of his back, the skin was blackened and recent looking. "That was from you" he told Asami who gasped, hand flying to her mouth.

Korra silently handed the boys some spare, clean clothes. "I had to borrow some T-shirts from Mako but it will do for the night". She had told them. Cerin had just slipped into his clothes and joined Warren in Asamis kitchen when suddenly a metal-bending officer burst into the room. "Kuvira…she escaped from prison…" he panted looking at Avatar Korra who just stood in shock.

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed that chapter and as always reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**I am Nightwolf, King of the Wolves, and Leader of all Packs.**

**I am the Teller of Tales Forgotten.**

**I am the Storyteller**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: thank you to everyone who read the first chapter. I would really appreciate a review, it helps me to continue writing. Hope you enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do NOT own the Legend of Korra**

* * *

The plate Korra had been holding dropped to the floor, instantly shattering and spreading its contents on to the floor which Cerin had to step back to avoid. "How did this happen? She surrendered, she said she would accept her fate?!" Korra shouted, growing angry.

Warren stumbled backwards, afraid. Cerin quickly touched his arm and gave him a comforting look. Cerin had never known his parents where Warren had only felt their abuse. He had been beaten and when his father grew angry and even had a scar to prove it, a small, narrow line just under his right eye. Asami must have seen the mute boys fear as she quickly ran over to her wife "calm down Korra, we'll find her" Asami promised.

"It's not that…sh-she promised" Korra muttered. Asami squeezed her hand. "It'll be fine" she assured her. She led Korra to her bedroom while gesturing for the guard to leave. The jumpy officer saluted before walking out the door. Warren looked at Cerin in the now empty room. 'I guess we should go to bed too….' He signed slowly, reluctantly.

Cerin nodded and they made their way down the hall. 'Goodnight' Warren signed as he turned to enter his bedroom. Cerin nodded "night…"

A single scream split through the air. The dark smog was ripped apart as a wall of flames flared into life. Cerin stumbled away from it, hands raised protectively over his head. "You failed" the voice screamed and his mother's face loomed out of the darkness. "You should have done better…you killed me!" another shriek pierced his ears and his mother was swallowed up by the flames, reduced to nothing but ashes. Another woman appeared, pale and dishevelled. A hollow form of herself. The flames stopped suddenly and lightning lit up the sky. Her image flashed before him, she became a confident, healthy, proud woman. The Great Uniter. And she flashed back to the weakened woman. "Kill me" she screamed. She disappeared but the screams still plagued his dreams.

Cerin awoke, panting heavily with sweat dripping from his brow. Asami burst through the door with Korra behind, a spear of ice at the ready. "Are you okay?" Asami asked, rushing to his side. "I…I'm fine…" he told her between gasps, his voice came out scratched and his throat was painfully dry. "No you not" she told him gently "you were screaming in your sleep". She reached out a hand but he recoiled from it. Curling up in a ball and leaning against the wall with his eyes shut tightly. His mother's face flashed in his mind's eye, her dying words echoed in his mind. "Cerin…Cerin". He opened his eyes suddenly.

Asami had awoken in the middle of the night to hear high-pitched screams echoing from Cerins room. She had wasted no time in awaking Korra who was fast asleep beside her. "Wha'?" Korra mumbled sitting up rubbing sleep from her eyes. Another scream came from Cerins room and Korra jumped to her feet, throwing the covers off the bed. They had crept along the corridor until they reached Cerins door which they opened cautiously, unsure of what was behind the door.

Asami gasped, hand flying to her mouth as she saw the boy squirming under the sheets with a look of horror and pain on his face. He sat up suddenly, breathing heavily. Sweat glinted on his brow. Out of pure instinct Asami rushed over to the tormented boy. He shrank away from her touch.

She watched as he screwed his eyes shut. A second later his breaths became shallow and fast. He was hyperventilating! His scrawny frame shook with each breath. "Cerin…Cerin" she called a second time after he hadn't responded. She grabbed his arm and made gentle, calming noises. She looked up at Korra who stood awkwardly at the doorframe. 'Warren' she mouthed. Korra nodded and went to check on the other boy.

Cerin looked up at the pale woman who sat before him. "What do you want?" he choked, trying desperately to calm his breathing. "What do you mean?" Asami asked quietly, still trying to calm the boy. "You imprison the only father figure we've ever known, you electrocute me, and now you want me to trust you" he laughed bitterly. Asami looked at her feet. It was true she realised "I'm sorry" she whispered "just leave me alone" he spat, turning away from her. She sighed in defeat and left the room.

He listened to her pad away on carpeted floor before he crept across the corridor and slipped into Warren's room. Korra looked up as he entered and smiled. Warren was sitting up in his bed, fear in his eyes. Cerin crossed the room to sit beside his friend. "What was it?" he asked. He knew Warren had been tormented in his dreams as he had. 'Caliban' he signed, hanging his head as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Can I help?" Korra asked. Cerin shook his head sadly "it was about Caleb" he told her. She nodded. "I'll leave you alone" she said in a half-whisper and left the room. Cerin sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't try to talk, he knew Warren needed time. "Look" he said at last "I've got to find someone, and I have to go alone".

Warren sighed at this 'when? Why? Where?' he asked. "I'll go tomorrow night, I had a dream about someone…I have to help her, and I don't know where I guess I'll just look around the city" he told him in a muted whisper. Warren smiled 'I'll cover for you' he signed and Cerin nodded his thanks.

Cerin was about to leave for his room when Warren held him back, grabbing his wrist. 'Let's share a bed, like old times' he signed suddenly. Cerin nodded, he was used to sleeping with Warren at his side whether it was for warmth during the cold winters or for protection from the gangs that roamed the streets.

Cerin blinked the sleep from his eyes as he awoke from his slumber. He looked out the window, the sky was slowly becoming lighter, symbolising dawn. Warren was stirring beside him. They had always had to be awake before sunrise on the streets and now they woke at that time out of pure habit.

Cerin padded down the stairs quietly with Warren following behind. Faint snores could be heard from the room that the avatar shared with her wife and they crept past their door, holding their breath. They reached the kitchen. Cerin grabbed his bag that had been discarded at the doorway the night before and rooted through it, fishing out a chunk of hardened bread and the remains of the noodles they had eaten the night before.

He passed the bowl to Warren and had been about to bite into his bread when Korra walked into the room. Her hair was standing in all directions from sleep. She stopped suddenly when she saw the pair sitting on the counter-top. "What are you doing up?" she asked. Cerin shrugged and Warren didn't respond. "Do you want breakfast?" she asked. "No, we've got our own food" Cerin told her with a shake of his head. He bit into the bread, nearly breaking his tooth in the process. Korra took the bread from his hand s and dropped in the bin. He glared at her. "Look, we've got all sorts of food here, you can't go around eating food that looks like it's been in someone's pocket for a least a billion years" she exclaimed.

"We ate food like that for twelve years and we're fine" he mumbled partly to himself and then in a louder voice said "I don't want to take food from you, you gave us clothes and a roof over our heads, that's enough" Warren nodded and began to eat the day old noodles. Korra burst out laughing. "You're not going to eat garbage, here" she said thrusting bowls at them and spilling cereal into them "now eat up" she told them.

Warren shrugged 'it's better than this' he signed, setting the noodles aside. Cerin nodded slowly and hesitantly took a spoon in his hands and began to eat, nodding his thanks to Korra who watched in satisfaction.

"Now" she began after getting her own breakfast. "I know you're an Earthbender". Cerin prevented a smile she didn't know that he was also an excellent metalbender he decided to keep that a secret, his secret weapon…just in case. "Can you bend?" she asked Warren who smirked and setting down his bowl lit up bright streams of fire in either hand. "Impressive" she admitted as Warren shot up flames to spell his own name.

Asami walked into the kitchen a few hours later. Korra watched in surprise as Cerin tensed with the arrival of her wife. Asami had her usual make-up plastered on her face and her hair loose around her shoulders, still damp from her shower. "Right" Korra muttered putting down her tea and scurrying off to get ready for the day ahead. "Morning" Asami greeted Cerin said nothing, averting his gaze while Warren just gave a small nod, his face fixed in a frown.

Asami sighed would they ever trust her? She wondered as she prepared her own breakfast. The three sat in an awkward silence until Korra returned in her traditional, water-tribe clothing. She plopped herself don across from the other three choosing to ignore the tension that sparked in the air.

Asami turned her gaze to Korra "I asked Mako and Bolin to come over" she told her. "Why?" "Because I thought it would be good for them to talk to someone who's had the same experience" she said nodding in the direction of the boys beside her. Korra nodded thoughtfully "yeah, that is a good idea!" She decided. "And Lin wants them back at headquarters for more questioning this afternoon" she added.

Cerin and Warren sat perched at the edge of the sofa. Cerin felt the familiar heaviness of nerves in his, he felt uncomfortable in the enclosed space. He paid close attention to what was going around him, staying alert.

He jumped at the sudden, knock on the door. Korra gave him a brief smile of reassurance before getting up from her armchair to answer the door. Warren looked up as a tall man with shark eyebrows and a powerful look to his sturdy features entered the room with a slightly shorter man who had a friendly expression on his face and features that were not as sharp as his companions following behind.

"Hey" Shark-eyebrows greeted them, arms folded. "Oh, hello. Asami told us so much about you…well actually she didn't, she only told us that she found you and that she wanted us to talk to you. But anyway it's so good to meet you!" the shorter man. Cerin nodded to them, Warren following his lead with a curt nod of his own.

"Oh right, my name is Bolin that's my brother Mako" he told them, waving his hands in a series of excited gestures. "Okay, Bolin" Korra said with a laugh, calming him down by lowering his arms. "Sorry" he muttered sheepishly. Mako stepped in "as my brother was saying my name is Mako, what are your names?" he inquired. "Cerin, he's Warren" Cerin informed him, hiding his nerves with the emotionless mask he had grown used to wearing.

Mako nodded. "So how did you end up on the streets?" Warrens eyes widened, a flash of the terrible experiences flashed through his mind. Cerin shook his head. "My parents died when I was two, someone set our house on fire, my mother and I got out of the house, but then someone grabbed her and threw her back into the flames. My father was killed also. I ran away until I eventually collapsed on someone's doorstep, that was where Caleb found me…" he trailed off.

Mako nodded sadly. "And him?" Warren snapped out of his wide-eyed state and shook his head. "He won't tell you" Cerin confirmed "all you need to know is that he is mute and he can fend for himself" he said with a slight growl.

Bolin gasped "I'm so sorry about your parents" he said quietly. 'What do they want from us?' Warren asked Cerin asked. "We just wanted to talk to you, we were once part of gang too, our parents were killed when we were young and all I had was a scarf from my father" Mako murmured, downcast.

The brothers sat on the sofa across from Warren and Cerin and began to talk. All too soon Asami came in "Chief Beifong is expecting us soon, we have to go to the station" she informed them.

Cerin sat across from Chief Beifong. They were in the same cold, grey room as before and Asami along with Mako, Bolin and the Avatar watched from behind the window that lined one wall. 2Okay we'll make this snappy. You are fourteen, correct?"

"Yes, Warren is a year younger"

"Good, now what gang were you apart of? And how did they find you?" a small bead of nervous sweat travelled down the back of his neck. He struggled to think of the name of one of their rival gangs.

"Um…the Triple Threat Triad. Caleb found me on a doorstep and Warren was brought to the headquarters by a different member"

"You're lying" Lin growled "now tell me the truth. "I-I did" Cerin told her, the emotionless mask beginning to break. He shook himself mentally, he had faced people a lot worse than the police and he had always been able to hide his emotions so why was his mask breaking now?

"Look kid, if you tell us we can let your friend Caleb go" she said. Cerin snorted "how stupid do you think I am? You're not telling the truth so why should I?" he barked. The Chief sighed, rubbing her temple with a hand. "You're making this harder than it needs to be kid". Warren had an idea 'if you take your feet off the ground she won't be able to tell' he signed. Cerin nodded. He shifted his position. The chair was built for adults and so if he sat back then his feet wouldn't touch the ground.

"Your right Warren" he said faking reluctance "we were part of the Terra Triad, they only let Warren in because Caleb vouched from him" he told her with a sigh, concentrating on breathing normally and keeping his heartrate at the same pace.

She looked satisfied "there, that wasn't so difficult now was it?" she asked sitting back. Cerin said nothing but raised his head slightly. She didn't know what gang he really had been part of and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"Okay, so is Caleb an Earthbender?"

"Um…yes. But he prefers to use a weapon because his parents wouldn't let him use his bending when he was growing up. They told him that it was dangerous." That much was true at least.

"And you are orphans?"

"Yes, my parents were killed when I was two"

"And him?"

"His parents are dead too" it was easier to lie.

"You are lying" she told him, eyes narrowed. "If he has parents he should go back to them". Warren stood up suddenly, anger glinting in his eyes, he snatched a blank piece of paper from Chief Beifongs hand and scribbled something down in large, angry writing.

'My parents are dead to me'

She gave him a questioning glance. Warren signed and Cerin translated. 'I was beaten. I was whipped. I was dead to them. So they are to me. My parent don't exist. They are gone. They have always been gone'

She looked taken-aback "sorry" she muttered. "I've got a few more questions. How do you feel about living with Korra and Asami?" "I hate her" Cerin spat, making Warren jump. "She attacks us, electrocutes me and then expects me to like her!"

"What about Korra?"

Cerin looked away "I can't trust anyone in this life, which is something I learnt years ago" he said bitterly. She tried to ask them more questions but he tuned her out. Sometimes he wished he was the mute.

Lin sighed the boy was unresponsive and she knew more than to push him she turned to Warren but he shook his head and looked at the ground. She stood up "you may go" she said dejectedly and followed the pair of pale, young lads out to the room where the others waited.

"You okay?" Mako asked putting his hands on Cerins scrawny shoulders. Cerin shrugged. Was he okay, would he ever be okay? He growled quietly to himself it had been years since those questions had plagued his mind but now along with all the emotions he had kept bottled up they were slowly returning.

Cerin looked out the window, the sky had turned a rusty gold which was cast by the rays of the setting sun. 'Soon' he thought to himself. The urge to leave and find the women from his dreams had grown stronger. He could feel her spirit calling for him to help her.

At last the sun sank beneath the horizon. Cerin yawned "if you will excuse me, I will go to bed" he said icily. Asami nodded "of course" she told him in that stupid, comforting voice of hers Cerin struggled to prevent his lip curling in disgust. "Thank you" he said in the same icy tone.

He walked slowly to his bedroom and quickly slipped out of the temporary clothes Korra had given him "They were Bolins, we can get more in the morning" she had said handing them each a pair of two-large jackets and trousers.

He put on his old clothes, sighing at its comforting familiarity. He slipped his satchel over his shoulder and leapt out of the window, falling down from the two story building and surviving the fall from the dangerous height without injury by rolling on the ground 'to spread out the impact as to not damage any one part of his body' as Caliban had explained while teaching him the popular tactic of parkour.

With a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure he hadn't been seen he crept along the wall, in the shadows until he reached the road outside the mansion. "Here goes nothin'" he murmured to himself as he began to walk towards the centre of Republic City.

"Maybe I should go check on him" Asami murmured uncertainly. Warren grabbed her wrist and shook his head. He reached for the paper he had been using to communicate for the past half hour and scribbled 'not sure if that's a good idea, he doesn't like to be disturbed and he doesn't really seem to like you very much…' Asami sighed seeing the paper held up in front of her face. "You're right" she said with a reluctant sigh. 'I can teach you to sign' he wrote. Asami nodded and sat down.

Cerin had reached the city at last. He sighed as the familiar air met his known and his feet found themselves on the familiar cracked cobbles. He sauntered through the streets, through his familiar turf.

He turned down an old alley, his alley. He smiled as he looked into its shadows. He continued down the street, turning a corner he stopped dead, eyes wide. His heart pounded against his chest, fear washed over him in a surging wave, wiping him of all other emotions for a few seconds.

A thin figure stood in the middle of the street. He turned his head slowly noticing the pale boy. "So" he drawled "the demon has returned". "Seth" Cerin growled. "Now, now. No need to sound so angry that should be me after all you did steal my loot" he said tracing the jagged edge of his blade, smiling wickedly as a drop of blood fell from his finger. "Now, it's time for payback". Seth flew over to Cerin in a blur of shadow. Cerin turned to run.

"Oh my, we can't have that can we?" Seth growled, the malicious smile never leaving his pointed features. He grabbed a studded club and brought it down hard on Cerins leg. A wave of agony seared through his leg, the weight of the weapon crushing his leg instantly. He opened his mouth to scream, a blade flashed in the light and no words left his mouth. He raised a hand to his throat, it came back covered in a dark crimson liquid. Shock numbed his body as he struggled to comprehend what had happened. He tried to speak but could only gurgle, choking on his own blood. Seth cackled as Cerin tried to stand, falling as he applied weight to his broken leg. He scrambled backwards on his back.

His back collided with something and he looked up to see a dishevelled woman standing behind him. The woman that had haunted his dreams. She looked down at the bleeding boy in front of her, he was replaced with the image of her, bleeding heavily and running into Suyin…

She shook herself. "Leave him alone" she growled as she noticed a scrawny man approaching. "What are you going to do?" he asked a cruel laugh escaping his lips. Kuvira straightened her back and sent a spear of rusted metal into her unsuspecting foes throat and readied more metal to strike again.

Cerin watched from where he lay sprawled on the cobbles as the fight enfolded before him. The woman moved very fluidly though some movements were slowed or weak as though she hadn't used them in a while.

Cerin slowly felt the life draining from his body. Kuvira noticed this and with an extra burst of power she overpowered her foe, sending a rusted pipe into his chest. He fell to the ground, eyes glazed over in death.

Cerin was barely able to stay conscious as he felt the former 'Great Uniter' scoop him off the ground with one hand beneath his legs and the other under his head. She was surprisingly strong despite her worn down appearance and the loose, dirty prison uniform that covered her. She gasped as he grew limp in her arms and with a look of determination raced to the nearest healer.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks again to everyone who has read so far I would love to see you leave a review as it would help me to write more. Constructive criticism and suggestions would be greatly appreciated.**

**I am Nightwolf, King of the Wolves and Leader of all Packs.**

**I am the Teller of Tales Forgotten.**

**I am the Storyteller.**


End file.
